The Lion King And I
by xBadxRomancesx
Summary: Sequel to Scars Don't Heal Easy  Scar's rule and the aftermath was always told by the "hero". But what about the other side of the story? Scar/OC in her POV.
1. Welcome

A year had passed since Scar and Afina were crowned King and Queen. The hyenas had moved into the pridelands, and proved that lions and hyenas could get allong. And Amina and Layla had grown up. Amina is the best huntress in all the kingdom, and she and Layla are loved by all that know them. And Afina and Scar ruled with wisdom and kindness until their dying day.

Well, a nice, satisfying end to a Disney movie huh? Unfortunately for me, I'm _not _in a musical Disney film.

Who am I? My name is Afina. Why was I not in the film you ask? There are two explanations to that:

One: I was not at the right place at the right time. Two. well, the story is told from the "hero's" point of view isn't it? So, I'm going to tell the story from the "villain's" side. Or, rather, the Wife's side.

To get thing started (Nope. No "Once upon a time's from me) Me and Scar did get married. And I was pretty happy about it. But what "husband dearest" forgot to mention was I could never see my family again.

"Where are you going?" Scar asked me.

"I'm going to go see my Family." I explained cheerfully. I hadn't seen any of my family members since I married Scar. My older sister was having cubs, and My Brother was beginning to look for a mate (Naturally, he'd need my help!).

"That's compleatly unacceptable." Scar said in a proper tone. Which was becoming his usual tone these days.

"What?" I was sure he was joking, but he kept a straight face. "I see nothing wrong with going to visit my Mother. Just for the rest of the day. It's been two months!"

"Afina. You are a Queen now. And leaving to a enemy territory is out of the question."

"Enemy? Scar, that's my homeland. That's were I was _born._" _  
_

"I know that. But anyone could capture you in a plan to overthrow _me._"

"I can take care of myself thank _you._And I'm going to go visit my Mother." I started walking away. Scar quickly stepped in front of me. I must've given him the dirtiest _"Your kidding me." _look in the savhanna.

"As your husband and your _king. _I forbid you to leave." I rolled my eyes. He was acting like a spoiled cub and he knew it. I've always been a very independent lioness. But "Hey," I thought. "Why not humor him this once?" So, I stayed. Which lead me too staying again. And again. Chipping away my free will a little more every time. Then it became six months since I'd seen my family. It had been just as many months since I had seen my hyena friends as well.

The older hyena, Ed, had a bit off a crush on me. And I'll let you in on a secret: Husbands don't like that. So you can imagine I didn't have many people too talk too.

Unfortunately, there were two lioness just as lonely (if not more) as I was. My daughters. It wouldn't have been so bad if Nala (Yes, THAT Nala) had kept her snooty nose out of it. Of all the judgemental lionesses, she had to be the worst (Grew up with the second, third and fourth). Convincing all the lionesses that Amy was just in the hunting pack because she was my Daughter when she had actually put in a lot of practice growing up. And Layla liked too make up rhymes. She passed up joining her sister in hunting to work on them. And thanks to Nala, they all found her 'odd' for it.

So, life wasn't entirely as I thought it would be. Infact, I was rather misserable. But that's how the wife of a "villan" life goes.

* * *

**Ahh the dreaded first chapter! Seriously, they're the worst part! Um, reviews?**


	2. Decisions Decisions

I didn't want to say it. But I was becoming afriad of Scar. He was becoming outrageously moody. A trait my abusive stepfather was famous for in the pride. He promised to never hit me, but over the years it has been proved to me again and again that promises are just a bunch of words. He could become violent at any moment if he wanted to. And we had a cub on the way. We were hoping for a boy. As the law states "When the King passes away, the eldest son takes the throne." So if heaven forbid we had another _girl._Who knows? During one of Scar's "spirals" as the other lionesses called it, I took a walk around Pride Rock. I discovered that my hyena friends were nibbling on some bones. Shenzi sensed we walking up too them.

"Afina? When did you swallow a boulder?" Shenzi said referring too my pregnant stomache

"Nice to know your sarcasm hasn't dimmed with age." I joked back. Shenzi nodded in respect for my rare crack.

"You know, it's cute on you." Banzai said nonchalantly. Shenzi shot a sharp glare at him. I chuckled to myself and winked at the confused male.

"Sure you say that now. But this lill' guy is barely a bump. I'll be confused for an elephant in a month." I shivered slightly at the thought.

"Gug?" Ed responded meaning "guy".

"That's what we're hoping for."

"That whole law is just dumb." Shenzi scoffed. "Females are perfectly capable of bossin' around other animals as well as males are. And Amina's the best fa the job!"

Me and the boys nodded. A short, uncomfortable silence. "So hows your family?" Banzai asked.

I stared at the ground sadly. "I have no idea. Scar won't let me see them."

"Why should you do what he says?" Shenzi asked. She had made an excellent point. But was I going to tell her that? Yeah, no. An ego boost for my female friend was not going to come from my mouth.

"Because I'm married now." It was a horrible, over-used excuse, but it was the closest thing to a satisfying answer in my mind. "He's worried about me he really is. I have to go." I left. Shenzi shrugged and turned back to her snack. The tiniest hint of michief in her eyes.

In another part of the pridelands, I was talking with Rafiki, looking for guidence. "I don't trust him Rafiki" I confessed sadly. "does that make me a bad lioness?"

Rafiki smiled fondly at me and patted my head. "No Afina. And your not the only one who dosn't trust him. I'm afriad."

"I _want _to trust him." I replied truthfully. "What should I do Rafifki?"

"Whatever you feel is best for _you. _Best for your cub. I feel that that is what you shall always do Afina." Rafiki advised me. "Trust your heart."

"But I don't know that. I'm second guessing myself, I'm-"

"You are being a Mother." Rafiki responded in a cool tone. "If you decide not to raise the child in the pride, I shall take him or her on as my own."

I was too taken back to even move. "You'd do that?" I squeaked after an uncomfortable pause.

"I can, but don't rush into it yet Afina. It is just a option."

I thought about it. I thought about it all the way back to Pride Rock. Giving my Son or Daughter up to the spiritual adviser of the savannah verses a life of possible neglect and misery?

* * *

**The plot thickens! HAHAHA! Sorry about the errors in the last chappie :/ Like it? Hate it? Thanks to Grey dog for reviewing/faving, miggzz for reviewing and adding me and this story to alerts, and Gamer Geek and Luka14 for adding to alerts also! I'm going to start replying to reviews now.**

**QOTC: (I forgot to do this last time DX) If you went to Africa, what would you do?**

**Authors Answer: Draw, and cuddle with cheetahs!**


	3. New Addition!

The day that my cub was to be brought into the world came quickly. Amina stayed with her me while everyone else waited back in the pridelands. It was early in the morning and we could barely make out each other in the small cave I had chosen. After over a hour, the small brown cub was sucking milk happily. The first of the days sunshine just brushing the floor of the cave. Amina looked from me, too her new sibling. I could tell she was just as tired as me.

"Is it...A boy?" Amina asked. "Uh-huh." I replied with a bright smile. "Wow. I have...A brother." She looked crossed her paws and smiled. "He's cute. Have you thought of a name?"

"Yes. It's a name that's been in my head a while. Nuka."

Amina nodded in agreement. "Nuka. I like it."

"Let's hope your Father does too." He purred as I licked his back. "It really does suit him."

"He's is a scrawny little thing." Amina yawned. "Kinda like a brown rabbit. You know, without the tail, and the ears and the-"

"How's the little angel?" Rafiki said from the mouth of the cave.

"I'm fine. How are you?" Amina chuckled at her joke.

"Well, he looks fine." I said with a once of pride in my voice.

"He?" Rafika echoed excitedly. "My congratulations."

"Thank you Rafiki. Do suppose you could look him over?" The old Mandrill nodded. He looked Nuka over. And double checked. Which displeaesed Nuka who was attemting sleep. "He seems healthy. Just feed the little guy well." Rafiki smiled. "Uhmm Amy, would you mind giving me and your mother a minute?"

"Sure." Amina stepped out, but I could tell her ear was pressed to the wall. **"**Yes Rafiki?" I directed my attention to him.

"I was just wondering what you decided to do." He replied kindly.

"Oh." I responded. Barely audible. I stared down at the cub. He had nuzzled up too me, purring in his sleep. "I-I'm not sure. I've never looked forward to the future, so I never think about it. But it's _his _future Rafiki."

"His future could be very bright, if given the right opportunities." He said wisely. "And a fair chance."

I thought hard about it. Staring off into space. Wondering how "fair" of a chance he'd get. "Maybe I should have named him Ajali." I said breaking the silence. It ment "Chance" and "Destiny"

"Maybe there is someone else who deserves a fair chance aswell." Rafiki advised again.

I nodded in understanding. "Maybe your right."

"Just Maybe?"

I stiffled a laugh, a not to wake my Son. "Thanks for everythink Rafiki. You've kind of been like a Dad to me since I came here."

"Well that is an honor, seeing as I know your Father."

"But he's-"

"He says that about every ones Dad." Amina whispered. Afina hugged Rafiki before he set off for his morning meditation.

"Amina." He said. She was pretending to be asleep. "I have very good hearing. Can hear you breathe miles away!" Amina chuckled nervously as he mumbled something about no respect from the youth. She shook her head and re-entered the cave. Nuka mewed in his sleep in tried to bury himself in my fur.

"You know Amy, maybe Rafiki could _smell _you miles away." I told her. She rolled her eyes. "So, can I go tell Layla now?"

"Tell the whole world if you want._ "_

Amina had already started off. Layla and Scar were waiting for her at pride rock. "So?" Layla asked.

"We have a brother!" Layla gasped and the two began squealing while Scar held his ears. He couldn't help but smile though. He finally had a son. The twins were great, but they were such..._girls_.

"Aren't you happy Dad?" Layla asked.

"What do you want me to eep?"

"It's not eep, It's EEEEPPPP!" Layla corrected.

* * *

**Have I confused you? Haha! Thanks too: Grey dog, miggzzz, TanabiisAwesome, and Your Mom's A Wookie for the reviews! Happy Veterans Day!**

**QOTC: If you got to meet Afina, what would you say/do?**

**Author's Answer: Nothing. I'd be wondering how she got out of my head. And she'd be screaming at why I made her life so bad. **


	4. Not While I'm Around

**Note: Even though Afina's not in this chapter, it's still her POV. And I don't own TLK or Sweeney Todd.**

* * *

"Please. No." Amina said to a dark, shadowy figure. The figure laughed. "Who are you?" She whispered fearfully. The unknown "shadow" responded by surrounding the lioness with a black fire. She could see her family disappearing from the other side. She tried to scream but nothing worked. She couldn't tell which side of the fire she was on. She could hear the shadow breathing behind her, it made her skin crawl. The figure ran sharp claws over her arm, up her neck...

She shook herself asleep and looked around. the other lionesses were in deep sleep and Nuka was looking up at her quizzically. It had been another nightmare. A simple nightmare. She calmed down and looked at her little brother.

"You okay Amy?" He asked staring up at her with his innocent, gold eyes.

"Yeah. just a little nightmare Nuka. Go back to sleep."

"What was it about?"

Amina pondered. She couldn't figure out what it was about. "Let's just say it was really really scary." She said quickly.

"What kinda scary?" Amina sighed. Since he had learned how to talk, he spent his days asking countless questions.

"Really scary. Like when you dream about evil bunnies but multiply that by a hundred scary."

"Oh. Amy, how do you multiply?"

"Oh brother." Amina layed her head down. Not noticing the lioness behind her.

"It's a shame about those nightmares Amy." The lioness said.

Amina gasped and glared at the lioness behind. "I got under control. Zira." She said angrily. Zira chuckled. Nuka hid in his sisters fur. She enjoyed that the cub was frightened by her. "Then why do you have them every night sis?"

"You are _not _my sister Zira." She told her. Zira continued to smirk at Amina. Nuka shivered with fear. "Your just a runaway my Dad fished out of the lake." Amina added.

"Well. Perhaps I'll be your Mother someday." Zira replied. Amina's blood boiled with anger. Scar had brought her home after nearly drowning. She was barely a cub anymore, and we took her in. She was a quiet, sweet girl at first. But as she grew older, she had some fantasy about being Scar's Queen someday. And bragged to all the lionesses what a wonderful ruler she'd be.

"No way Zira. My Dad loves my Mom. And she's twice the Queen you'll ever be."

Zira stepped in front her. Glaring at her. Amina prepared for what could be a fight "You'll pay for that Amy." She walked off, to go torture a gopher or something. Amina practically burning holes into her tawny fur.

"Amy. I don't want Zira to be our Mommy." Nuka said still hiding in his older sister's fur. "I love our real Mommy."

"Same here Nuk." Amina replied. She looked down at her brother. "But down worry. As long as I'm around. I won't let anything happen to you."

"Promise?" Nuka looked up at her hopefully.

"Cross my heart. Hope to live." She added a heart cross. Nuka smiled up at her and nuzzled back down to sleep. "Sing me something Amy. Please?" He requested.

"Alright. Umm, what were the words? Oh yeah. _Nothings gonna harm you, not while I'm around. Nothings gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around." _

Nuka yawned. "Amy. I won't let anything happen to you either. Not while I'm around."

_"No one's gonna hurt you. No one's gonna dare. Others can desert you. Not to worry, whistle I'll be there."_ Amina continued to sing.

"Amy? How do you whistle?" Nuka asked.

* * *

**The song is _"Not While I'm Around" _from the musical _Sweeney Todd_(I'm writing a fic for that!). Thanks to Grey dog for reviewing, and DeucesAreWild for adding to alerts.**

**QOTC: What's your favorite musical?**

**Authors Answer: Kiss Me, Kate :)**


	5. It's To Late

I was on top of pride rock. Paws crossed, and tail swinging over the edge. I was watching the other lionesses walking off for an afternoon hunt with vauge amusement. Nuka attempted to follow, but was carried off by Scar for one of those boring "Circle of Life" talks. Then I yawned, breaking the silence of the unusually still day. It was quiet dull. No breeze, no birds, no sounds of any other animal carrying out the days routine. The herds were moving on, and everyone knew it. She scanned the horizon of yellowing grass for any other signs of life. Enjoying a moment of safe, peacefullness. Thinking how much my Mother would love this view. Shenzi cleared her throat. The must have walked up behind me while I was daydreaming. I turned around to find them looking down at the floor sadly.

"Hey! What's up guys?"

Shenzi cleared her throat again, showing she was uncomfortable. "Well we went to check up on you fam." She started.

"Really? How are they? How many nieces and nephews do I have? Wh-" I had stopped myself. They had their ears flat on their heads, and that meant bad news. "What? Did those poachers come? Oh please no-"

"It's your Mom." Banzai interrupted quietly.

My words caught in her throat. My mind panicking. I used my eyes to beg Banzai to continue.

"She's. She's dead." I knew Shenzi felt awful breaking the news to me. "I-I'm sorry. I really, really am."

Afina bit her lip in attempt not to cry. Ed whinnied. "You can cry Af. You have every right to." Banzai comforted.

"I'm an...an orphan!" She cried. Tears escaped her, for once not caring if snyone was watching or not. Ed wanted to comfort me, but Shenzi knew Scar would be back any moment and catch him. So they walked off. Their cold hearts breaking with the echo of their friends sobs.

I just sat around the rest of the day. Staring at nothing with a blank, confused stare. Occasionally tearing up again. Refusing to let myself cry was one my set-backs. Something my Mother had tried to get me too grow out of. Scar joined me at the top of priderock. Clearly frustrated. "That child has the shortest attention span ever! Honestly, it's like he dosn't evan care that he has this place to take care of when we pass on. I mean-" he stopped himself. Noticing his wife was sitting like a statue. I was in no mood to talk with him. "What is it love?" He asked.

"My Mom is dead Scar. And I didn't get to see her. Because of you." I said coldly.

"Oh, well I'm sorry." He said with little emotion.

"That's all you can think of? Sorry? Sorry that the lioness who raised me is dead? Or sorry that you never let me see her?" I had never yelled at him before. I knew Mama wouldn't want me too be mad at my husband. But I couldn't help it.

"Um. Both?" Scar backed away from me slightly. "I was doing what was best for you-"

"No you weren't! I don't even know when she died, how she died. I didn't even get to be at the funeral Scar! I-ju-UGH!" Than I just ran away from him. He didn't attempt to follow me. He knew better than that. He watched me sadly and figured I'd cool off in a few hours.

A flood of tears ran down my face as I huddled in a corner. "Mama?" Nuka called. He ran to my side. "Mama? Why are you crying Mama?" He nuzzled against me. I forced myself to stop crying. I had to atleast _appear _strong for my son. "I'm sorry you had to see me like this Nuka." I attempted a smile to let him know I was fine. _"Oh Nuka. Your Grandmama would have loved you..." _

"Did you and Daddy fight?" Nuka asked sadly.

I nuzzled him. Feeling guilty. "No honey. I'm just kind of mad at him."

"Why?" He asked tilting his head.

"Well honey, someone very important to me died." Nuka gasped at this. "And your Daddy didn't let me see them before they died." Nuka nodded in understanding. "Daddy told me that when we die, we become the grass." He said. "Why don't you go see the grass Mama?" I looked down at my son. His suggestion seemed so simple, so obvious. "You know what Nuka? I think I'll do that." I licked him, making him giggle. He smiled with pride of coming up with a good idea.

I made the desision of seeing my family the next day. With or without Scar's permission.

* * *

**Ah, sadness. I got my ears pierced yesterday! Thanks to: Grey dog for reviewing as always, and DeucesAreWild for adding!**

**QOTC: What would it be like if Afina was raised by Timon and Pumbaa?**

**Authors Answer: I really didn't know what to ask, I might have to write that now. Well, she'd probably sing more X3**


	6. Home

Scar after all had given me permission. Not that I would have cared. He seemed pretty upset with himself. As I walked away from pride rock, I heared a small sneeze behind me. I turned around, I saw Nuka hiding behind a rock half his size. I smiled to myself. "Nuka?"

"Yes Mama? You want me to go with you? Oh, if you insist." Nuka started walking ahead of me. I dragged him by his tail backwards. "Nuka." I said firmly.

"Don't you need a bodygaurd or something Mama?" Nuka asked looking up at me with his big, gold eyes.

"No honey. But if I did, I'd come to you first." I let go of his tail and he jumped up. "But I want to go with you!" He said sticking out his bottom lip.

"I know baby. But. I _need _to go by myself. If it were any other circumstances, I would love for all three of my cubs too come. But I have to face my well, family." I pondered the word for a minute. Well, they never bothered to come see _me _did they? Or even tell me that my Mother who ment the world to me passed away?

"Mama?" Nuka's voice snapped me back into reality. "What does circumstances mean?"

"Well, honey. Why don't you go ask Amy? And ask her for a long description."

"Okay!" Nuka bounded of back to pride rock. I didn't feel proud about tricking my son, but I couldn't bring my cubs to my pride.

I thought of what I would say. What my family would say. How they would react. I ran hundereds if not thousands of senarios through my mind before she finally reached the Midlands. I took a deep breath saying a silent prayer as I crossed the bordeline.

It suprised me how little things had changed. The old pool was still glistening in the sunlight the excat same way. The antelope had the excat same spot when I had started hunting. _When my Mother taught me how to hunt._ The only thing that changed was my Mother's presence. Everything about the place. Evey blade of grass, every sunray warming up a grey rock reminded me of her. She was the one that confortated me, and the one that cared.

"Who are you?" I gasped and turned around to find a lioness with a stern face. She appeared to be older than me. Her exspresion changed the moment she saw me. "A-Afina?" She whispered.

"Yes. Who are you?" I knew I had seen her before, but I had hardly given any of the lionesses in my pride a second thought after leaving for the pridelands.

"Have a changed that much 'Ina?" She laughed. It finally snapped in my head. "Aalihya!" She nodded eagerly and I hugged my big sister.

"I've missed ya lil' sis." She said hugging back tightly. "I've been telling my two boys how cool there Aunt Afina is."

"So I have nephews?" I giggled.

"Yep. Give me a work-out too. I don't know _how _you handled it and kept up a figure."

"I guess I'm doing well, I have a young son myself."

"Really? I wish I knew, we could have traded parenting tips."

"I wish I knew Mom died."

"Well why didn't you come?" Her voice was laced with ice. I figured someone would be upset with me.

"I couldn't get away Aal', and I just found out yesterday."

Aalihya looked confused. "But I've sent messeges too you like, a hundred times."

"What?" I furrowed my brow. Surely Scar wouldn't keep such a thing from me. The lionesses on the other hand...

"Yeah. I tried to get the triplets to do it first, but they never got their lazy behinds off thier "gossip rock" as they call it. So me or Jerrin or Uncle would come by ourselves. But that Nala said-"

"Nala?" I half-shouted. Aalihyah jumped. "Sorry." I said embarassed. "It's just Nala tends too make my life misserable."

"Oh." Aaliyah looked embarassed aswell. "Sorry. Mama really wanted to see you before she died. She was really proud of you. We all are ' come on, they're going to be so happy to see you." I nodded and followed her.

* * *

**Thanks to: Grey dog and TanabiisAwesome for the reviews.**

**QOTC: What do you think of snow?**

**Authors Answer: I. Hate. It!**


	7. One Little Problem

Afina!" My big Brother hugged me tightly. I hugged back until my spine was nearly crushed. "It's great to see you Af." He said.

"It's amazing too see you Jerr. Hey, your mane finnally grew in!" He proudly shook his thick, black mane. "What took ya so long Sis?"

"Long story Jerrin." Aaliyha explained. "But she's here now." Another group hug followed. "So, how long are you planning on staying Sis?" Jerrin asked me.

"A few days." My siblings looked on sadly. "Sorry guys. But no way Scar can get on without me."

"How is he?" Jerrin asked licking his paw. "And the twins."

"He's fine. The girls are getting along. Their big sisters now actually." Jerrin looked surprised. "I have a son."

"It's not nice to keep secrets Afina." I turned to find my three younger sisters behind me.

"It's not nice to twist and spread them around either Suhaila." I responded.

"Oh cme now Sis, we're not cubs anymore." Abla replied. "We've matured, it's time for a truce."

"Yeah, and we haven't talked ta you in like, a bazillion years." Malika exaggerated. "What _have _you been doing Af?"

"Well, first I should tell you why I haven't been around." I sat down, and my siblings followed, ready for a long story. "Well there's this lioness named Nala..."

Back in the pridelands, Amina was sharpening her claws, and Nuka was watching, bored.

"I miss Mama." He sighed.

"She's only been gone a couple of hours Nuk." Amy replied. "But yeah, I miss her too."

"When will she be back Amy?" Nuka poked at a feather Zazu had discarded.

"In a few days Nuka."

"But that's too long!" He huffed. Amy chuckled. "I felt the same way when she left me to go hunting lil' brother." Nuka scowled. He _hated _being called little. "Amy?"

"Yes Nuka?" She faced him. It had taken a lot of patience and practice to answer everyone of his questions without losing her cool.

"This is a very serious question. And I want a true answer. Even if it's not what I want to hear." He explained.

"I'd never tell you something that isn't true Nuk." Amina replied.

"Does Daddy...Hurt Mom?"

The question hit my Amina hard. She stared down at her brother. "No. Of course not. How'd you get such an idea?"

"Well, he dosn't, so let's be happy!" Nuka tried to brush it away.

"Nuka. Who told that?" She replied sternly.

"Nala." He said quietly. Embarrassed. "She said that Mama is leaving us. For good. Because Daddy, well you know."

Amina took a deep breath. "Zazu!" She called.

The blue hornbill swooped down and landed next to her. "Yes Princess?"

"Stay here with Nuka. Nuka, when I come back, tell me everything Nala said." She ran off before Zazu could protest. Nuka looked at the bird hungrily.

"NALA!" She yelled, scaring off a herd of zebras that Nala was stalking. She didn't care, she was _mad. _

"Way to go Princess! You just scared our dinner off! Jeez, you whole family is a bunch of screw-ups huh?" Amina caught her by the neck and threw her against a tree.

"Listen Nala!" She roared. "You can mess with me, but you do _not _mess with my Brother you hear me?"

"I don't know what your talking about!"

Amina slammed the lioness again. "Stop lying Nala!" She shouted.

"I didn't lie to him. The way your "Dad" treats us, I wouldn't be surprised at the things he probably does to your Mom." Nala smirked. "And I don't blame her for leaving."

"My Dad wouldn't hurt her for anything on the world. And she didn't leave. And if I catch you lying to Nuka again, the vultures will have full bellies."

"Now that's no way for a Princess to act."

"No. It's the way a big sister acts." She slammed Nala one last time. "Now get out of my sight." Nala glared at Amina, before running off. Amina let out a shaky breath.

"Jeez, why havn't you banished this Nala bit-"

"Language Aal!" Jerrin snapped.

"Well, once I tell Scar what she's done, I don't think she'll bother us anymore." I said.

"Well now let's put that behind and enjoy our sister." Jerrin said standing up.

"I'd like that." I smiled.

* * *

**Yay for filler chapters! Thanks to: Grey dog, and miggzzz for reviewing! ****BTW I don't hate Nala...much. **

**QOTC: Is there any flashbacks you'd like to see in the future chapters? Any plot holes I should fill in? I'm trying to make the next chappie longer. **


	8. Mothers Love

**Note: The flashback has no POV**

* * *

Gone is a scary word. I hadn't realized that until I stood at my Mother's grave. Aailyah made sure I was okay before walking back to take care of her sons. I didn't know how long either of us had been there. I didn't notice it was night untill my brother brought me a thick, scrap of meat. I didn't want to eat, but since he took the trouble I chewed on it thoughtfully.

"Do you wish she was still here?" Jerrin asked me.

"No." He stared at me surprised. "She's with Papa now Jerr, and she can watch over all of us." Jerrin nodded with understanding. He asked if I was okay, I replied with my usual answer "fine". I spent the night at her grave, looking up at the stars from time to time. Looking for her star. None of them seemed bright enough. I finally found two, small stars, close to each other, sending a warm, light down to earth. I knew it was my parents, it couldn't be anything but them. "I miss you." I whispered. I wished the sun would never rise that night.

I woke up stiff, but more peaceful the next morning. Immediately thinking of my family in Priderock.

"Hyenas!" I heard my brother call. Hyenas? Maybe it was Shenzi! I followed my brother, and sure enough, my three friends were barring their teeth at the lionesses, waiting for a fight.

"Jerrin! It's okay, I know them!" I said, Jerrin stared at me. "They're my friends." I added. He continued to stare at me oddly. but ordered the other lionesses to back down.

"Hey guys! What are you doing out here?" I asked them. Shenzi eyed the lionesses before turning to me. "Um, well, it's kind of funny." Banzai stared at her, which received a sharp jab in the gut. "Uh well, you see. we-mostly I- wanted to pay our respects. Ya know, to ya Mom. She was real good to us ya know."

"That's very nice of you. C'mon, I'll take you to her grave." Ed walked beside me, and Shenzi and Banzai were behind us, whispering about something. The other lionesses gave me strange looks as we passed. Whispering excitedly to there friends the second they thought I was out of earshot. I never was of course. But who were they to pick my friends? My Mother was the only one that got our funny litte friendship.

"What the heck Shenzi? This isn't why we came."

"It isn't the main reason." Shenzi whispered back in a sassy tone.

"Yeah we're "paying our respects". How does lying to the lady's daughter fit into that?"

"And when did you become Mister morals?" SHenzi sighed "We are going to tell the truth, I just want a little time. Maybe you don't remember all the good things Sauda did fa us, but I do. She treated me like her own daughter..." Shenzi's voice trailed off.

_It was windy. So windy the three hyenas and Afina could barely keep their paws on the ground._

_"We have to get out of this wind!" Afina yelled. Her voice was swept up in the storm as it beat against her dark fur._

_"You've committed a sin?" Banzai smiled with pride at the cub. "I knew you weren't completely good!"_

_"Where can we go?" Shenzi asked. Her brave face was beginning to fail her. She coughed on a bit of dust that had flown into her mouth. The wind had picked up so suddenly, and even if they knew where to go, they wouldn't be abe to see it. The wind as hurling crushed earth seemingly directly at them._

_"My Mothers cave is a short run from here." Afina responded._

_"We can't go there!" Shenzi yelled back. The four had kept there friendship a secret from their parents. Hyenas and lions weren't allowed to even mutter the other's species name. If anyone knew, they would be separated immediately. Never to see one another again._

_"The weather certainly isn't fair!" Shenzi socked the male hyena._

_"You wanna stay out here?" Ed nuzzled against Afina. He'd follow her anywhere._

_"Lead the way Princess." Shenzi responded. The four broke into a cautious run. "There it is!" Amina shouted. They rushed in eagerly. Panting, they looked at each other with a sense of accomplishments._

_"Afina! I was worried sick! And what were you doing out in this weather?" Sauda said from the center of her cave. The hyenas wondered what she woud think of them, and if she woud throw them back into the storm._

_"I'm sorry Mama. I was playing with my friends." She nodded toward the hyenas. Sauda looked at them curiously._

_"She's pretty for a lioness." Shenzi thought causully. She cleared her throat and broke the science. "I'm Shenzi ma'm. And these two are Banzai and Ed."_

_"Well. Nice to meet you Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed." Sauda replied._

_"Realy? No one ever says that." Banzai said._

_"Well, if your my daughters friends, then of course it's nice to meet you!"_

_"Even if we're hyenas?" Shenzi couldn't help but like the lioness. She had a kind voice, and Motherly eyes. They were violet like Afina's, but softer._

_"Well, I've never met one. So, honestly, who am I to judge?"_

_"Your Mom is cool!" Banzai whispered. Sauda chuckled. "Thanks for the compliment. So, where are you from?"_

_"We live in the elephant graveyard." Shenzi responded. "It's not as nice as here, but it works fa us."_

_"Hmm, I've never heard of it. Well, dosen't look like the storm is letting up yet."_

_Shenzi groaned. "My Mom is going ta kill me when I get home." She muttered. Afina looked at her sadly. Shenzi didn't get along with here well. As the leader of the hyenas, she felt it a bother to show affection toward her pup. And taught her that emotion was useless._

_"Hey! What if we adopt you?" Afina suggested. "We would be sisters!"_

_"What? Afina some of that wind got in your brain."_

_"Well, we would. If you wanted too." Afina hugged her. "Wouldn't we Mama?" The lioness nodded. "We certainly would."_

_Shenzi had seriously considered it. Dozens of times. But she knew her responsibility was with the hyenas. But she went to Sauda for advice. When it involved an emotion, and she had questions about it, Sauda was the first place she'd go. After a while, she even let her nuzzle her. She had done the same with the boys, but it was different with Shenzi._

Shenzi hadn't realized she had been sitting next to the grave. She looked up toward me. "Darn. Why does she have Sauda's eyes?" She thought. "Uhm. Rest in peace Sauda. You will be greatly missed." Banzai said to the grave.

"Good-bye." Shenzi said plailny. Heaven forrbid she'd get sappy. I smiled at them.

"Umm. Afina?" Shenzi muttered.

"Yes?"

"Well. This isn't the only reason we came." I looked at her fearfully. "Somethings happened."

* * *

**I just felt ike writing about the hyenas :) Thanks to Loca Elote, Grey dog, and Miggzzz for reviewing!**

**QOTC: Are you wearing socks while reading this?**

**Authors Answer: No. Please forgive my random QOTC.**


	9. Laugh Darling

"Well, there was a big fire..." Shenzi started.

"Oh my! Is everyone alright?" My commrade bit her lip and averted her gaze. "No." She whispered.

We sat in a still silence. I knew the words of my friend was not something I wanted to hear, or something she wanted to say. Shenzi took a deep breath, and finaly looked me in the eyes. "I suppose I should start at the beginning."

I wanted her to get straight to the point. And tell me who had lost this time. But I sat still, not breathing a word.

"Well, we were just hangin' around, trying ta find a good bone to chew on. But then, outta no where, Simba pops up! Yeah, I know whatcha thinkin' but I'll get ta that part later. So apparently, Nala-we'll blame this all on her 'kay?- found Simba in the jungle, and brought him back. And then there was this thing going on with Scar and his nephew. And somehow Simba was responsible with Mufasa's death. But then, outta nowhere, the truth came out that Scar killed Mufasa to become King!"

"W-what?" I stuttered. "Scar wouldn't, h-he couldn't! But-"

"I know it's 'ard ta understand now, but let me finish." Shenzi interrupted gently. I nodded and closed my mouth.

"Now. yadda, yadda, yeah some lightnin' comes outta nowhere and starts a huge fire. And a fight breaks out, and then some Meerkat proposed to me! Turned him down a course. So Simba and Scar are fighting,"She used her paws to act it out. "and Simba kicked 'im over off of pride rock and he fell to his death."

"Oh my-" I started hyperventilating. Shenzi stared at me in shock.

"Afina? Afina! Calm down! Calm down! There's more." After I started breathing normally, she sat up and continued.

"So, after that ordeal, Simba claims himself rightful King-gag-and the first thing he does is banish us! Lovable us! But we're used ta it. And he also banishes Zira and her little posse. Now here's what got me mad, he sent poor, sweet, little Nuka and Layla with them! I didn't catch where. I was ready to bite him right then and there!"

I was on the verge of hyperventilating again. How could he banish a cub? Just because he was his Father's murderer's heir?

"What about Amy?" I said.

"Well umm, ya see she disappeared."

"So, she wasn't around when the fire happened?" In a corner of my mind, there was a shred of hope I still had someone.

"No, she stayed out of the fight. She was protecting Nuka. But we never saw her after that. "Until we found-" She turned her head away from me. "Her body. She suffocated Af. She got trapped and with the smoke she didn't have any cean air. I-I'm so truly sorry."

I couldn't even hyperventilate. I don't know if I even blinked. They were gone. They were all gone. Everyone I've ever cared about was gone. In a flash. The next thing I knew, I was laughing. Shenzi stared at me.

"It's really quiet funny Shenzi. I come to mourn someone, and then my whole family goes on and dies!"

"I think you should take a nice cold bath." Shenzi dragged me by my tail and shoved me into the pool. She kept dunking me until I begged her to stop. I coughed, shaking my soaked fur. I looked down at my reflection. "So that's what a curse looks like," I whispered.

"What?" She had a whole new exspression on her face. A look of...Concern?

"I wasn't talking to you." I said simply. Shenzi dunked me a half a dozen times more before I had to throw up. I puked behind a tree. Then I stared at it. "Funny, I don't remember eating." I started laughing again. I couldn't help it. "I can see why Ed likes this so much." I said to myself.

Shenzi sighed, not knowing what to do. She went for my brother, who looked me over.

"Has she done this before?" Shenzi said, trying to block worriedness from leaking into her voice.

"Uhm, she talked to herself a lot after Papa died. We figured it was a phase, or that she was lonely. Maybe if we did something then this wouldn't-"

"Talking to myself doesn't make me crazy." They thought I was crazy. I knew that's what they we're thinking.

"Afina? You feeling okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm perfectly fine. Mind and body."

"Actually no. Your pregnant." Shenzi's jaw almost hit the floor at my brothers words.

"Again? Ha ha Scar you little devil!" I was thrilled at the news. Of course I missed my first cubs, but I loved the idea of having more.

"Can she handle that?" Shenzi whispered dryly.

"I can hear perfectly fine. And I can think perfectly fine too." I'm not crazy. It wasn't possible.

"We're not saying your crazy Af." Jerrin responded.

"No I'm not. I'm cursed. Everyone around me dies. Jerrin, you will die, Shenzi you and the boys will die, and this lovely little cub will die. Me? I shall probably live forever and loose every friend I make."

"Everyone dies Afina. I can't be helped." Jerrin said softly.

'You should laugh more Jerrin. Everything can seem funny if you look at it in a certain way." After that, I let out a hearty laugh. Then, everything went dark.

* * *

**My dear readers, you're all probably really mad at me now for killing off everyones favorite twin thanks to Grey dog, and Loco Elote for reviewing.**

**QOTC: Anyone got their Christmas trees up?**

**AA: No -_-**


	10. A Breathing Flashback

I was humming. My unborn cubs liked it when I hummed to them. It was perfectly fine when I had the twins and Nuka, but now the lionesses looked at me. They were wondering when I'd go into a total breakdown. I would have laughed at them. But I couldn't do that either. If I hummed, or laughed, or acted happy, they watched me to see if I would snap. If I was sad, I was automaticlly labled depressed. If I got the slightest bit angry, they blamed it on the other maddness. And stayed out of my way. I no longer talked to myself, I barely talked to anyone. Except the hyenas. Shenzi had stayed with me, probably a feeling of repaying my Mother. And, naturally, Banzai and Ed stuck around.

"How ya feeling today Afina?" Shenzi asked me. I laughed "Everyone asks me that now. Who knew I had to go insane to get a little attention?"

"Your not crazy Afina." Shenzi repeated.

"I know."

"Then why do you say you are?" Banzai questioned me.

"Because they tell me I'am. If I deny it, I look more crazy. You don't know the looks people give you when they think you've snapped." Ed nuzled against me. "Thanks Ed."

"So, when are ya due?" Banzai changed the subject. Can't blame him. "Ya know to birth and stuff."

"Anyday now." I responded. Smiling to myself. I was really going to have cubs. "Guess Scar wasn't useles huh?"

"Ya miss 'im?"

"Of course." I sighed. I missed all of them. My cubs more than anything. "They won't let me search for Nuka and Layla."

"Well are they looking?"

"No. They've decided for themselves it's better for everyone. Who wants to bring a crazy Mother's child to her?"

"Stop calling yourself that." Shenzi muttered.

"Why deny it? Wh-" I stopped. My water broke.

"What's wrong?" Banzai asked, looking from me to Shenzi.

"Thier coming. Right now." The trio looked at me with pure shock. "But before I have them, promise me something."

"Your gonna hold them in?" Shenzi wasn't an expert, but knew that wasn't recommednded.

" Promise me. If I'm too mad to take care of them, will you do it? Take care of them and let them know I love them?"

"I promise Af'" Shenzi replied. Banzai and Ed nodded in unision.

I didn't care if they just said it so I would hurry up and have them, or if it was geniune. But I felt better and delivered my cubs. Three of them, one boy two girls. Banzai and Ed had left, leaving Shenzi with me. She was amazed at the process. Her Mother had never explained such things, not that she would have listened anyway.

"Their cute." She commented.

"Thank you." I licked the last born, smile of pride forming on my mouth.

"Whatcha thinkin' of callin' 'em?"

"I think I'll name the girls Kindu and Rhindu." The cub I was licking lifted her head at the latter name.

"Huh. Interesting. What 'bout the boy?"

"You have any ideas?"

"What?" Shenzi shook her head. "Naming something? No way." She thought.

"I'm open to suggestions."

Shenzi shrugged and took a hard look at the middle born, my son. He had the darkest spots of the litter, and was licking his paw. "How 'bout...Ghubari?" She had honestly pillued it out of nowhere. It ment rain cloud in our laguage. I bit my lip gentley. "I like it."

"Woah. Really?"

"Yes. It's near perfect." Two girls, one boy. Exactly what I had at Priderock. "Wanna bring Ed and Banzai back to meet their Godcubs?"

"Sure. Wow, I'm a Godmother. How strange is that?" Shenzi left me alone with them. It was mid afternoon. A cold afternnon. I licked the first born, the one I named Kindu. She turned her head, sniffing her siblings. A horrifying flashback came to me in that moment. Over her left eye, was a birthmark. A birthmark resembling Scar's scar.

* * *

**I felt like this chpter was a little rushed :/ Hope you liked! Thanks to Loco Elote and Grey dog for reviewing.**


	11. ReWrite

Hello fans of my work. I'm sorry if you were hoping this was a new chapter to my story. But I've come to tell you this fic will be re-written.

There are various things I don't like about this old work of mine. My spelling and grammar have gotten better, my style has changed, various things. But I don't want to delete this because I truly do like this story. And leaving it as it is bothers me. Hopefully re-visiting it will provoke me to actually finish it!

Have a great day,

~xBadxRomacesx


End file.
